Summer naps
by Birds Flight
Summary: Lilli goes to look for Gilbert after she gets bored of listening to Vash and Ludwig talking forever in their kitchen. She wants to talk to Gilbert, but is just to shy to normally do so. what will happen when the perfect opportunity arises? Fluffly!


**Authors Note! **

**Hi guys! I really should be working on my other stories, but this came to mind!Read and review please, I want to get better with my writing and story making! And love for PruXLiech! I think these two are adorable! **

**Enjoy~**

**Edit: I fixed some mistakes in the story, if anyone sees any others, please PM me!**

* * *

_'Big brother and Ludwig are talking right now in the kitchen, Vash going on about how Feli was running though the yard naked again yesterday.'_

A small laugh escapes the smiling young woman sitting outside of said kitchen, reading a book on the sofa. It's not all that interesting of a book; the conversation the two blondes are having inside the room behind her is much more attention grabbing. She'd been staring at the same two pages for ten minutes.

_' I tried to tell brother that Feliciano means no harm by it, only that he is being silly before his daily 'siesta' that he and his brother Lovino seem so fond of. He won't listen to it though, saying that he needs to learn some 'proper' manners. That's when Vash called Ludwig up after the whole ordeal, thankfully Ludwig's willing to come by each time to apologize for Feli's behavior and listen to my brother's rant. Thinking of which, didn't he bring his brother Gilbert as well? I wonder where he went. He obviously isn't in with the two of them. '_

A blush begins to dominate her face, contrasting with mid-neck length blonde hair and lush green eyes. Bringing a hand up to push back the hair that fell into her face, a blue ribbon brushes against her fingers, a gift her brother gave to her long ago.

_'He always is so loud and passionate about what he does. Never doing things halfway. So full of love for the world he has. I wonder how much he hides behind that personality he has up for people. I've seen so many swooning over him, it's so understandable though. Tall, handsome, a dazzling smile really. He's so caring and funny; it's great watching how he interacts with people. '_

Another soft chuckle escapes her lips, this time with a touch of bitterness and resentment. Green eyes close halfway and as the blush takes over she closes the book she was reading. Setting it aside, she rises from the couch, walking out the door and away from the two speaking in the other room and out into the garden.

_'How could someone so full of life ever accept someone as plain as I am?' _

Her dress flutters with the soft breeze the warm summer air produces; its lighter pink stripes contrasting with the darker ones as the hem twists about her slim legs. Anyone who saw the young woman at this moment would see nothing but beauty in the way she walks, in her looks, concealing the aching heart she holds.

_'It's silly, how long I've been watching him, silently hoping that he would notice me or talk in my direction. I'm just too shy to start a conversation myself, and oh how I hate that. I would love to run to him and be taken into those strong arms and hear his laugh by my ear. Next time I see him, I will say something, I will say hello!'_

It seems that the fates would be smiling down on her today.

As she walks on, more confidence is gained and the tiger lilies in the garden sway as if encouraging her on. The afternoon Sunday sun lights up their petals to a breathtaking view. Pinks and yellows mix with specks of brown in them. Stargazer lilies slowly opening, waiting for night's gentle glow; Straw flowers rising to the sun, standing strong and proud in reds and blues. Boxes of sunflowers seem to glow in the way that only they themselves seem to be able to do while summer pansies rock to breezes' steady rhythm.

_'I wonder where he went. He's not in the garden as far as I can see; maybe he's in the woods. There is much more shade and places to rest.'_

The oak and beech trees grow taller as Lilli approaches them. Their trunks are massive in size; if she were to go up to one and try to wrap her arms around it she would not even get half way around. It gives the woods a magical feel to them. Their grouped leaves rustling against each other, casting dancing shadows on the grass beneath her feet add to the mystery while birds sing their melodic tunes. It all looks so perfect, so right, just like a picture. Only one thing stood out, a splash of blue amongst the roots of a giant oak.

_'There… Do the others not know he is here?'_

Walking up to him, Lilli could see his snow white hair, his yellow canary Gilbird nestled among the locks. His military shirt was rumpled and riding up slightly due to the fact that he was on the ground leaning against the tree, his arms crossed behind his head. One leg draped over the other, it looked slightly uncomfortable but the look on the sleeping man's face was perfect. Mouth slightly agape, eyes closed, hiding the rubies underneath, the pale skin dappled as shade moved about overhead.

_'…So handsome…'_

Slowly lowering herself to the ground next to him, Lilli kept her eyes on Gilbert's face, the blush returning once again and a warmth in her chest beginning to blossom.

_'…Oh! Yes, I was… going to say hello… but he's asleep… he won't hear me… maybe it's better that he doesn't. At least I will finally be able to talk to him, even if he is asleep.'_

"U-um… Hallo!" A light soprano voice escaped Lilli's lips as she gathered the courage to talk to the sleeping man.

_'Ah, there we go. I did it. I said hello… too bad he won't know it.'_

Looking down at her hands that she was wringing in her lap, Lilli did not notice the two ruby eyes flickering open to stare at her blearily.

"…Huh?" Came the drowsy reply from a smiling Gilbert, eyes bleary from sleep gazing up at the blonde sitting by him.

"Oh it's Lilli,"

_'Ah! He's awake! And looking at me! How is he so relaxed?! Wait, he said my name! It sounds so nice on his smiling lips…' _

Heart swelling and blush growing, she brought her hands up, ready to apologize. She hadn't meant to wake him!

"I-I'm sorry! You were napping, yes?" stammered the embarrassed Swiss woman.

"Mmhmm…. So, let me borrow your lap for a bit" came the reply.

"Eeeep!"

The next thing that Lilli knew, Gilbert had his head in her lap, curled on the ground a sleepy grin gracing his handsome features.

_'W-what is this!? He is usually not like this… perhaps he is sleep dazed and out of it?'_

Becoming very flustered with thoughts flying through her head a mile a second, Lilli almost didn't notice the hand that came up cupped her cheek. Lying on his back with his head still in her lap laid Gilbert, the same happy smile on his face with his own small blush adorning his cheeks. Snapping out of her fast footed thoughts, Lilli became aware of how warm and soft his hand was. She was definitely not expecting the next words that came out of her crushes mouth at that moment.

"Lilli, you're so cute like my awesome bird… ke…ze…ze…ze…" his hand slowly dropped from her face and laid on his chest as his breathing evened out, signaling that he was asleep.

_'Wha?! Wait… sleep talking? In a book, wasn't there something about how when on the verge of subconscious-ness, the person will tell their true feelings to the one they are around at that moment? What does this mean?'_

Feeling more than flustered, Lilli rested her hands on the sides of his head, gently brushing the silvery-white locks. A small smile graced her lips as she watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, and shade shadows dancing about over them.

_'What can be done with you? Such a criminal Gilbert, really, recently, you are all I have been able to think about; stealing my heart… something that only you seem to be able to do.'_

Trying to stand up to go back to the house she realized his weight was still on her legs.

"Oh no, what shall I do? It seems I cannot move."

No reply came to Lilli, only a slight head turn and contented sigh came from Gilbert.

_'I guess I can stay like this for a while, besides, this is very nice.'_


End file.
